It's That Time of Month
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: FemTsuna! It is 'That' time of Month for our dear Decima, and her Famiglia know what that means. It's just unfortunate that not everyone is as up to date with the warnings.


**Tuna's Day**

Tsuna knew it was going to be a bad day the moment she woke up that morning. Reborn's agenda aside, today she had to prepare for mother nature's (literally) bloody present for the whole week, and it had to happen at the beginning of the school semester. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about her Guardians going rampant this time of month after their past experiences.

It didn't stop her to believe that something wrong was going to happen if her headache is any indication. As if to spite her, the heavens want to mess with her even more by giving her multiple misfortunes just in the first few hours she is awake.

Reborn taking her breakfast, no espresso left for her in the morning, Lambo broke her first cell phone by frying it with his electricity, and her medication for her cramps disintegrated to dust thanks to a misplaced grenade. Her only reprieve was with her friends, Takeshi, Hayato, and Chrome walking with her to school.

However, after the calm, there is always a storm.

Her peace broke the moment she walked onto school grounds towards the school auditorium with a pounding headache. Groaning at both the discomfort of her body pains and the fact a gun going off followed by an all high-and-mighty lesser Mafia head ranting off in Italian demanding her to show herself and be killed by them.

 _'And it hasn't even reached nine o'clock yet.'_

 _..._

Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyouya, Mukuro, and Chrome were at a loss on what to do. The situation before them was something as expected an opposing _Famiglia_ would try upon the tidbit of their's and their boss's school, was leaked.

And (unfortunately) one of the lesser Mafia head's had planned their invasion on their morning orientation for the week. The moment all the students sat down, and the faculty was just beginning their speech; they closed all routes of escape. Addition to that, they took some students and faculty hostages. Even had the galls of threatening them with their fancy guns screaming out for the Vongola Decima to reveal herself or have the innocent suffer the consequences.

Usually, the Guardians would take it in strides and start retaliating. But as of recent, that kind of mindset is sent flying out of the proverbial window when it is _that time of the month_ for their dear boss.

How could they _not_ feel tense of Tsuna's reaction when the _last incident_ resulted scaring them forever and _never,_ _ **ever**_ try her patience for the week **_ever again_**. Kyouya and Mukruo especially knew better to do anything unnecessary when her hormones overtake her. The one time they ignored it turned horrid for the both of them. From then on, they had a truce with _never_ fighting during their princess's hormonal run emotions... Unless they were asked to do so, which is rarely.

 _"Vongola_ _Decima! So che sei qui!_ [I know you are here!]" the head of some small _Famiglia_ yelled through the mic he had stolen from the school principal he had knocked out. " _O è che non ti interessa la vita di queste persone?!_ [Or is it that you don't care about these people's lives?!]" He fired a round from his gun aimed at, thankfully, the ceiling.

A few of the terrified female student screamed, huddling together, trying to seem insignificant and unimportant. They were also trying to evade the leery gazes of some of the lesser members of the enemy _Famiglia_.

The Guardian's winced feeling the flare of their Sky's emotion (mentally cursing the luck this minor _Famiglia_ , having little knowledge of flames, or even produce them, couldn't feel the flames from the Sky they were successfully enraging). Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome (being the closest) were practically edging away from their brunette boss watching with wide eyes as the railing she was gripping had started _melting_.

Tsuna, on her part, held herself back from launching herself at the offending enemy despite the boiling rage that was building inside. She couldn't go in blind without knowing the full extent of the enemy's hold of the auditorium. If she rushed in, she would be risking one of the faculty or fellow student's lives. However, she knew her limits at the moment. Tsuna hoped that Reborn knew what was happening and alerting the Vindici.

But if there's one more action towards any of the innocence-

"KYAA! PERVERT! LET GO!" her and the Guardian's eyes whipped to one of their crying female underclassmen who was forced to stand as one of the leering men pulled her out of her seat.

"Maya!" a fellow male student called out in alarm trying to get to her, only to be punched in the gut and restrained by another man.

"Heh _, sembra che abbiamo dei volontari_ [looks like we have some volunteers]," the enemy boss smirked gleefully.

 **SNAP**

Just as fast as his aim readied at the head of the male student, there was a sudden flare in the air, and he suddenly found himself on the ground with a pair of enraged amber eyes glaring down at him.

There was a second of silence before hell let loose the following 20 seconds. The young upstart Mafia enemy watched in horror as several teens downed his men with ease, leaving no time for his people to react and fire out their guns. When the last second was over, he was the only one conscious, and he was staring at the enraged _Vongola Decima_ (or so he guessed by her reaction) along with the rest of the school populous incredulously.

" _Signor Esposito, Avrei lasciato questo diapositiva se mi stai bersaglio da sola. Tuttavia, il danno agli innocenti è inaccettabile._ [I would have let this slide if you were targeting me alone. However, harming innocents are unacceptable.] _"_ fear froze his blood as he watched the _Decima's_ expression looking down at his cowering form; her eyes glowing in cold rage. The students and faculty shivered at her cold her voice echoing in the silent auditorium; minds not processing the fact that the same girl that tend to trip on air is the same one in front of them. What drove the confusion even worse, is _hearing_ her speak in a different language naturally without an accent. Everyone wondered if they were actually dreaming _._

In fact, the edges of their vision were slowly bleeding to black...

And they fell to sweet slumber...

Tsuna knew what her Guardians had done to the students and faculty, however, she was one a one-trail drive today. And that didn't bode well. "To making me reveal myself-" a bright smile from Tsuna made the enemy boss and the Guardians couldn't help but shudder at the sadistic nature of her next words.

"I'll be playing with you until they arrive."

...

"Sawada is Extremely pissed off today," Ryohei cringed.

"Of course she is. She hates perverts with a passion and this idiot was one of the biggest ones," Hayato commented, face neutral of the scene being made before them.

"Ne, should we stop her?" Takeshi asked his fellow Guardians as they watched Tsuna _'play'_ with the enemy boss to another level.

 _"Let's see: Ductape, alcohol wipes, shaving cream, shaving knife; Haru gave me quite a bit of clothes to work with and they should be interesting to see on live subjects. Oh makeup! And this and-"_ she continued to list items she had found on hand while humming a happy tune as Don Esposito paled and wanted to get out there. However, his feet and hands were encased in ice (by Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition), which means he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. His subordinates were treated in the same fashion and were actually on the verge of hyperventilating at the plans Tsuna had for them.

"Do you want to be her next pray?" Kyouya questioned back silencing the other from any other questions.

Hayato ignored them and just made sure that everything else was taken care of. "Mukuro! Chrome! What's the status?"

"Kufufufu, who do you take us for, Gokudera Hayato."

"E-everyone is knocked out, Storm-san. It-it's just taking a bit longer since we are altering their memories a bit."

"Do you think they will be alright after this?"

" _Non i miei capelli! Tutto tranne il mio— NOOO_ (Not my hair! Anything but my— NOOO)!"

"...nope."

 **OMAKE: 30 minutes later**

When the Vindici arrived at the scene (given the heads up of Tsuna's current bad week to mess with), they were met with a bowtied, dolled up, bald Don with his fellow subordinates crying at the loss of their manly pride dressed in a variety of clothes, while Sawada Tsunahime smiled back at former Arcobaleno's innocently.

"Tsunahime was this really-" Jager started but stopped when he saw the Vongola Guardians shaking their head urgently.

"Yes~," she responded cutely, answering his question he hadn't finished voicing, head tilted just enough to look cute. Bermuda twitched and Jager winced at how pleased she sounded...

Yup, no one should mess with Sawada Tsunahime when she had her period.

...

 **This story is an AU where Tsuna is a Girl. It seems a bit choppy but... eh.**

 **Disclaimer (again): Characters and Photos are not mine. This fanfic is.**


End file.
